


Scott的第十七个父亲节 Scott's Seventeenth Father's Day

by Cuervo



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Things are always a bit tricky on Scott's Father's Day.
Relationships: Damien Scott/Michael Stonebridge
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

事情有点不爽，在Scott的第一个父亲节。

那时他没有Michael，没有Richmond，没有20分部和它那一屁股的烂事。

他坐在底特律的家里，沙发破旧，散发出腐败软黄海绵的味道。几个瓶子挡在门口，烟头弹了一地，他大着肚子的女友坐在沙发另一头哭泣。

如果换做现在他会怎么做？放下中士的身份，过上正常的生活？

就像，嘿，再见，Locke，我得回家了，为什么？哦，我要当老爸了。所以再见，拯救世界的英雄事业，再见，无休无止的高层争斗和内部奸细，再见，你们这些狗娘养的操蛋任务。

不可能，Scott，不可能。

在瑞士山脚下Michael坦白说他想要个孩子，或者说正常的家庭，有一份稳定的工作，有社保基金，有漂亮的后花园和捷豹车。

只有Scott知道他想要什么，他想要Kerry，想要Kate，想要回到他们一开始的日子。他未出生的宝宝，他将为人父的喜悦，他美满幸福的家庭和伦敦永远潮湿的早上。

该死，他配得上一个好归宿，不是这样，不像这样。

Scott鲜少听他谈起往事，不是Kerry，是他的童年时光，他素未谋面的父亲，他孤儿院的生活，他还算和善的寄宿家庭和不那么坏的未来打算。

Michael想要孩子，补偿一切他不曾得到的家庭关爱，他听起来就是个好老爸，不是为了工作而忽视家人的那种。

每个人都有老爸，每个人都有孩子。Scott有时候会觉得一切也许源于基因，他的老爸在他六岁那年举起了皮带，他的孩子在十六岁那年仍不知道他的人生。他身上的血液，他的骨肉，他从那个酒鬼老爹身上得来的一切，现在它们流淌在Finn的血液里。

也许这是错的。


	2. Chapter 2

事情有点不爽，在Scott的第十六个父亲节。

他遇到了一点棘手的问题，这也许从未有过，说来奇怪，这一般是他擅长的领域。

不是这一次，不是这一次，老兄。

Michael的手掌撑在他的胸口，汗水顺着英国人皱紧的眉头流下来，落在床单上，晕染成一个个圆圈。一些伤口还带着鲜红的血色，在纱布下隐现，这绝对不是什么谨遵医嘱的事情。

他的搭档正试图把他那根美国鸡巴吞进去，这动作让Scott看见他们身体的连接处，它涨立着，卡在中间的位置，疼痛和兴奋让Michael的胸口剧烈地起伏。

我们可以慢慢来，他想，反正有的是时间，再也没有什么日本黑帮、雇佣兵、CIA或者其他混蛋跟在他们的屁股后面了。

好吧，至少今晚是这样。

他动了动腰部，Michael轻轻哼了一声，按在他胸口的胳膊微微发抖。Scott枕着自己的胳膊，他从未发现自己有这样的耐心。这算什么？他在床上从来都是一头猛兽，姑娘们爱他的凶猛，为什么到了Michael这里反而一切都变了？

如果他的搭档想要自己来，那么他要做的事是跟上节奏就行了。

半小时前他打发Finn待在房间看付费电影，在赌场的酒吧里碰到了Michael，他们喝了几轮，玩了一会儿，然后男孩们忽然决定互相看看伤口。

Michael终于全部吞纳了进去，他轻轻移动着身体，一些摩擦的酥麻感让Scott喘了出来。Michael俯下身子跟他接吻，灯光下，英国人好看的绿眼睛带着一点湿漉漉的泪光。

噢，Mikey，光看着你这张脸我就能射出来。

他当然没说这话，所有的下流话都憋在了肚子里，他只是无法想象那与他一起滚过枪林弹雨的躯体，会以这种方式出现在他的身边。他不是没觉得自己的搭档英俊过人，即使是作为特工而言。在那之前他对这一行最大的印象还停留在007电影，而荧幕里那个风流潇洒的西装男士，此刻却比不上他带着伤疤的搭档分毫。

他们换了位置，Scott在他适应一些之后加快了速度，他能感觉自己的一部分连接在Michael的体内，像是很久之前就在那儿了。

Michael抓着他的胳膊，依旧有些紧张，他几乎本能地抵御着情欲和其他容易冲昏脑袋的东西，但Scott明白，如果Michael不想，无论多少威士忌都没法把他弄上床。

“Scott。”他瞪大眼睛，高潮的失神让Scott几乎看愣在原处。

有一瞬间Scott觉得他看到了那个毫无冑甲的Michael，没有任务，没有丧妻之痛，没有一切失去的和再也无法挽回的人生。

天啊，Mikey，你放任自己迷失多久了？

他想要一个家庭，正常的人生，没人能担负得起这个愿望，对于一个双手染满鲜血的特工，这太多了，也太沉重。

“Michael，留下吧，”Scott揽过他的肩膀，看着那尚未回神的眼睛，“也许一天，也许一年，也许一辈子。我不知道，你可以慢慢考虑。”


	3. Chapter 3

事情有点不爽，在Scott的第十七个父亲节。

Finn忙着给他的小女朋友发短信，Michael躺在沙滩椅上看书，阳光把他的皮肤照得发光。

“嘿，嘿，就没人想要过来帮把手吗？”

“没人，Scott。”Michael把那本冒险小说翻到了下一页，“愿赌服输，你钓的最少，午饭是你的，这是我们说好的。”

“好的，Mikey，去你的。”

对方回敬了他一个中指。

阳光和沙滩，孩子，钓鱼，还有愉快的周末时光，听起来就像是什么奇怪的直男断背山。一年前谁也没想到他们真的能这样，让生活稳定下来，还能有份遵从周末安排的工作收入。

距离Michael留在美国已经一年，他度过了前两个期限，Scott想，下一个选项是更长的一条路。

Michael没再留大兵头，现在的长度正合适，在阳光下是浅浅的金色。他一直在做健身教练，这个职业很适合他，Scott猜他就算不当兵也会选择这样一个类似的行业，反正不会是政府文书之类的。想想Stonebridge穿着三件套站在法庭里舌战群儒？噢，得了吧，那场面也太吓人了。

至于他自己，没人给他庆祝父亲节，他看见Finn在Facebook上给养父发了祝福短信。但他还是过来了，陪他度过整个周末，这就够了，他还奢求什么？

关于父亲节，他似乎过得都不太爽，不是操蛋事儿太多就是回忆让他难受。这个父亲节，也许是最好的一个，虽然他只能算是半个不负责任的落跑老爸。Finn在这里，Michael在这里，他唯一还在乎的人都在他的身边。他也不会再失去了。

他把鱼腹剖开，剔除粘粘乎乎的内脏，新鲜的鱼肉看起来亮丽鲜嫩，他打赌这肯定是一桌好菜。

也许他真的该考虑拿出那枚戒指了，Scott想。


End file.
